


Ani?

by draco_skywalker



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_skywalker/pseuds/draco_skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi Wan pleading to Anakin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ani?

This was the first time Obi Wan seen him since the turn. He wished they had different fates but their course was already set. He missed the sweet faced boy he had watched grow up. Obi Wan envisioned such a bright future for the boy. Anakin was the most brilliant boy on his planet, Tatooine. He could build any droid and was the best pilot Obi Wan had ever seen. A boy of only nine that could do anything he imagined. He once had a truly pure heart. Obi Wan was completely heart broken. He was frozen in his spot. “Ani, is that really you?”  
Anakin was gazing at Obi Wan as if he were a complete stranger. “Who is Ani?” Said the man who appeared to not understand at all. Obi Wan saw the newly formed darkness in his old companion. Anakin gave a slight twitch and turn away to leave. Obi Wan could let Anakin leave without trying to get him back. He ran up to him and tried to make him remember how much happiness they shared. He told him all out their adventures and lessons. All their connections to each other and before he knew it Obi Wan was in tears. “ Ani, I've missed you so much. Please come back to me, brother.”  
Anakin started to shake, Obi Wan noticed some tears start to fall from him too. “You've been through enough hardships, let me help you come back to happiness. Padmè wouldn't want you to turn out like this.” At the mention of Padmè Anakin fell to his knees. “She was so proud of you Ani. She loved you so much. Anakin, for her please come back to the light.” All Anakin wanted was to protect his Padmè and he felt like he never could. He let her die, he wasn't there, he couldn't save her.  
“You have two beautiful children, a boy and a girl. They need you, Anakin. They should grow up under the protection of their father, not anyone else, they are Skywalkers. You are everything they will ever need. You have a chance to make everything better. To change the universe. Please, Anakin, please.” Obi Wan didn't know if anything could convince him anymore, the darkness had already started to consume him again. “I care about you. I need to protect you. I have failed before but I will not fail again. I'm sorry I let this happen to you. I should have gotten to you sooner. Ani, I love you.”  
As the last word escaped his mouth, Anakin looked up at him and grabbed Obi Wan's arm. He saw the darkness slip away from Anakin. Obi Wan fell to his knees to be at the same level as Anakin. He put his arms around Anakin and held on tight. “I'll never let you slip away from me again.” With that, Obi Wan helped Anakin get up and they walked out together, arms around each other.


End file.
